I Love You, With a Cherry On Top
by Myaku1
Summary: Shounen Ai. Shuichi x Eiri. Sugar and sweet, Shuichi decides to tell Eiri just how much he loves him.. as soon as he figures out how. Cutesy.


I Love You With a Cherry On Top  
  
Author: Myaku  
  
Series: Gravitation  
  
Pairing: Shuichi x Eiri  
  
Note: Another cutesy one from room 304. Enjoy it while this cavity lasts.  
  
For my Oniisan, Zoe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Big tears formed at the edge of well rounded violet eyes, and cotton candy pink hair was brushed away from his face as he rose his hands, wiping away the chibified tears. "Hiiiiro! What do I dooooo?"  
  
The guitarist raised his eyebrow, staring at the vocalist who had begun crying for no apparent reason. "Do what, Shuichi?"  
  
"I want to tell Yuki I love him…" Shuichi whispered, covering his eyes so he wouldn't see Hiro's shocked expression. "But… I'm not quite sure how."  
  
It'd been nearly ten months since the vocalist of Bad Luck had gone to live with Yuki Eiri. They'd been through some rough times, but in the end, it came to a peace, and the truth about Eiri had come out, bringing their relationship to a minimal turbulence. Hiro was pleased, he'd never seen his best friend so happy nor cheerful when he was around the writer, and that made him satisfied.  
  
A warm smile fell across Hiro's face, and he placed down his guitar to stare at Shuichi. "Why don't you call him and tell him?"  
  
Shuichi shook his head, and pulled out another stick of pocky, sucking on the strawberry flavored tip. "No… I couldn't see his facial reaction to it."  
  
Hiro looked up to the ceiling, and gently tapped his fingers against his cheek, thinking. Eiri was definitely one of a kind. He was like the weather, there was a 50% chance you might be able to expect his reaction, but often reactions were completely off, and instead of getting sunshine you got bitter wind and snow. But then again, when it involved Shuichi, the weather would suddenly change completely….  
  
"Why don't you write him a song? Invite him to one of our next concerts, and sing it for him?"  
  
Shuichi bit the tip of the pocky, cupping his chin with his hands, and lowering his head. "No.. I've invited him to a concert before, and besides, Yuki reads all of my lyrics when I make them, so it would defeat the purpose because he would see it already…."  
  
Hiro shrugged. "I really don't know, Shuichi? Why don't you go ask Sakuma- san? He's always got neat ideas." Hiro nodded, folding his arms in agreement to his own statement.  
  
It was hard to believe that Sakuma Ryuichi was peaking thirty, being a ball of energy just like Shuichi. Yet the singer of Nittle Grasper was very intelligent as he had proven, and could change personalities within seconds, becoming a cool and composed elder. He knew that if anyone, Sakuma could come through for Shuichi. He just knew it.  
  
Shuichi looked up, and grabbing the pocky from the edge of his lip, quickly devoured the rest and jumped up from his seat. "That's right! Sakuma always does romantic stuff with Tatsuha.. I'm sure he can help me think of something!" he squealed. "Thanks, Hiro!"  
  
Hiro grinned and picked up his guitar as he nodded to Shuichi, who was already half-way out the door. "Good luck, Shuichi!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakuma-san!!!" Shuichi cried, as he ran down the long, well lit corridor of the NG studios. "Sakuma-san!!"  
  
A pink bunny head popped out of a doorway. "Pssst!" A little pink arm slid from inside the doorway, motioning for Shuichi to come forward. "Psst, Shuichi!!"  
  
"Kumagurou?" Shuichi raised an eyebrow and walked forward to the bunny that was mostly hidden by the doorway. Footsteps echoed closer, and suddenly a small figure jumped out into the hallway, clutching the pink bunny, who had been dubbed 'Kumagurou'.  
  
"Shuichi!" Ryuichi cried, and hugged onto the pink-haired vocalist. "Shuichi, were you looking for me?" He nuzzled the singer cheek affectionately, and pressed the bunny's cheek against Shuichi's to make Kumagurou kiss Shuichi too.  
  
Shuichi laughed, hugging his friend and slid down, sitting on the floor of the hallway. He looked up as Ryuichi sat down beside him, bouncing Kumagurou on his knee happily. "Yes, I was. See… I know how you and Tatsuha are always so happy? I wanted to tell Yuki that I loved him… but I couldn't figure out how!"  
  
Ryuichi looked up, and then gazed at the wall for a minute. Yuki Eiri seemed to be an exception upon all the rest. No one could ever compare to the blonde that had captured Shuichi's heart. It didn't surprise the NG singer at all how Shuichi had fallen for him so quickly. Eiri was a deep romantic, with striking good looks, but a cold personality. It wasn't easy trying to get through to this writer's heart, and Ryuichi knew this, from listening to all the stories Tatsuha would tell him. "Hmm…"  
  
"How about giving him a note?" Ryuichi asked, touching his chin with his fingers, and stroking it gently like one would do when they were deep in thought. Even balls of energy could look intelligent sometimes.  
  
"A note? But I leave Yuki notes all the time. I want this to be unique, Sakuma-san.." Shuichi pouted, and leaned back against the wall to gaze at the ceiling lights.  
  
"Well…why don't you take him out for ice cream?"  
  
"Ice cream?" Shuichi echoed, and looked over at the vocalist, who began to nibble on Kumagurou's ear. "Yuki and I don't go out a lot, and he's really picky with ice cream, and…" he babbled on for about another minute, and then stared Ryuichi right in the eye. "Sakuma-san!" he cried. "I have got the best idea! I know how to tell him! Thank you!"  
  
The pink haired vocalist jumped to his feet and started to sprint towards the end of the hallway. He turned around and grinned, waving at Ryuichi before running out the door. "Thanks again, Sakuma-san!" he cried, and ran out of the studio.  
  
Ryuichi stood up, and waved to his friend who was obviously sprinting towards home. Pushing the pink bunny into his pocket, he patted its soft pink fur and began to walk for the door. "I want some ice cream. Kumagurou, do you want some?"  
  
"Why yes, Ryu-chan! I would love some!"  
  
Grinning, Ryuichi ran out the door and outside. "Alright, come on, let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
He pushed the key into the lock and peered into the apartment. "Good, he's not back yet!" Shuichi squealed, and walked into the apartment, unloading his grocery bag into the refrigerator. "I have a little time to set up…"  
  
Dragging a chair across the floor, he sat down at the small table and pulled out some crayons. A small pink tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth, and Shuichi concentrated, running pink and yellow, scribbling furiously in orange and then in violet. "A little more here…" Black was squiggled onto the drawing, and he reached into the box, pulling out a fair peach and a deep crimson. "A few more touches there…" He shrieked with excitement, and held up the picture. "Yes! It's done!"  
  
He ran back across the room and tore into the bag that he'd brought home when he had gone shopping. Pulling out some plastic sheets of paper, he pulled out his scissors and began to cut away. "Okay, this goes here…"  
  
Nearly ten minutes later, Shuichi's art project was completed, and he sat back looking at his masterpiece. "Okay, one thing done…"  
  
He ran over and popped the movie into the vcr. A blue screen appeared on the screen, and he sat back and made a bowl of popcorn. The smell carried into the little living room and Shuichi got to his feet, pouring it into a little bowl and setting it out on the table by the navy couch.  
  
The latch clicked for the door, and Shuichi turned around, violet eyes meeting deep gold, and he ran forward, hugging Eiri around the waist tightly, and smiled. "Okaeri, Yuki!" he squealed.  
  
Eiri looked down and gently brushed the pink strands of hair away from Shuichi's face, and smiled at the vocalist. "Tadiama.." A bit too late, but it still meant the same. Amber eyes surveyed the room, and sniffing the air lightly, the author down at his young lover. "What have you been planning, Shuichi?" he questioned.  
  
Shuichi detached himself from around Eiri's waist, and straightened himself, smiling. "I rented us a movie… come watch with me. I want to spend time with you."  
  
Eiri looked down, trying to hide a smile as his hand was taken by the vocalist, leading him over to the couch. He sat down, and picked up the remote, pressing play as he picked up a piece of popcorn, and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. "Mm.."  
  
The pink haired vocalist pranced around the side of the couch, and laid down, resting his head in the writer's lap as the movie began to start. His eyes occasionally darted up to watch Eiri, whose eyes mingled over the tv set when he noticed Shuichi looking at him, and gazing at his lover when the vocalist was not.  
  
Two hours and a bowl of popcorn later, the credit began to roll on the screen. Shuichi continued to giggle. The movie had been a funny one, and he was glad he'd rented it. He'd even heard Yuki snort and snicker at some of the jokes, which made his heart soar even higher, because it was a rarity to see the author laugh.  
  
Sitting up, he pecked the writer on the cheek. "Let's have some ice cream.. I bought some special for us, the flavor you like." He grinned, and darted off to the kitchen.  
  
Eiri rose to held the pink haired boy, but Shuichi was too fast, and whirled around in the doorway. "I'll do it! You stay there." He commanded, and skidded back into the kitchen, where Eiri heard the refrigerator open, as well as a few drawers. Raising an eyebrow, he dismissed the sounds and leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling.  
  
It was rare that he and Shuichi spent a lot of time together. Lately he'd been working on a new story, and with Shuichi preparing a new single, they didn't see each other much in the evening. Though he wouldn't admit it openly, he was having a good time tonight, and this was one of those special times that he cherished, looking back and remembering them with a smile across his face every time.  
  
Footsteps interrupted his thoughts, and he snapped his eyes open to look up at Shuichi, who proudly carried two bowls of ice cream into the living room. He reached out across the table, and handed a bowl to Eiri, watching intently as he took his first bite.  
  
Why was he staring? That was the first question he asked himself as Eiri spooned the ice cream, swallowing the sweet cream. It tasted good for some reason, a lot more than it normally would. Maybe because Shuichi had prepared it. It was funny, whenever he made something, it always tasted the exact same. But when Shuichi made things, they tasted different. Better. Perhaps because of all the effort he went through to make it. Nevertheless, it made him happy.  
  
Shuichi finished his bowl, leaving the drippy, melted ice cream at the bottom. He cupped his chin with his hands and stared dreamily at the author, who stuck his spoon back in to eat the quickly melting remains, when his spoon his something hard. Certainly not ice cream. A blonde eye brow arched, as he stared at the paper. "What, are you putting trash in my bowls now? Trying to kill me?"  
  
Shuichi's cheeks flushed a bright red and he ducked his head, looking down, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he looked up to watch Eiri reach into his bowl, pulling out a tiny laminated piece of paper.  
  
"Somebody loves you.." it read. Below, there was a small drawing of Shuichi handing a rose to Eiri. Well, he assumed it was Shuichi. The pink fuzzball hair gave it away, and the scowl that was placed on the taller man's face resembled him slightly, which made the smirk a little more broad as he stared it it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuki!" he whimpered, and covered his face with his hands. He'd known this would be a bad idea, but he wanted to do it anyway. He felt so stupid.  
  
"Shuichi…" He set the paper down beside him, and moved forward, sweeping his arms toward the boy. The bowls clattered together as his arms wound around Shuichi.  
  
"Ee..eh, Yuki!" he squealed, and jumped as the bowls clattered, falling off the edge of the couch and taking Eiri with him. He laid there on the floor, Eiri's warm arms still wrapped around him tightly, and he looked up at the gentle golden eyes that smiled down on him. He made a half smile, and weakly grinned at his lover. "Sorry, Yuki…"  
  
"Baka." He whispered, gently the pink hair that stuck to Shuichi's face. He was such a messy eater. But at that minute, the author didn't mind one bit. His voice was soft and tender as he ran a thumb over Shuichi's cheek, wiping away the threatening tears, and a small smile broke over his face. "What are you sorry for?"  
  
Leaning down, thin lips pressed against their partners, and Shuichi gently let out a soft sigh as he returned the kiss, giggling as he raised his arms to wind around Eiri's neck. His hands hit the edge of the table and the glass bowl rolled slightly, resting on the edge of the table, and the kiss was deepened as Shuichi hugged Eiri closer.  
  
Drip..  
  
Drip..  
  
Eiri broke the kiss for a moment and reached up, touching his feathery soft hair. "What the…?" Chocolate ice cream coated the edge of his fingers, and he growled softly, lowering his gaze onto his lover. "Shuichi, you idiot.." he whispered.  
  
The pink haired boy giggled, and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, Yuki!" he squeaked, stifling his laughter. For once, he wasn't hurt by Eiri's name calling. The voice he held was dear, and held the affection that turned the mean comments into petnames. And it felt nice.  
  
"You know what? I'll have to punish you for that, yes I will.. as soon as I wash this out of my hair." He growled, and pressing a kiss to Shuichi's lips, he got up, and walked out of the room, the bathroom door clicking behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Ring… Ring.  
  
Hiro leaned over, picking up the phone groggily. "Moshi mosh?" he slurred into the phone.  
  
"Hiro!" a highpitched voice squeaked. "It worked! Yuki's happy!" Shuichi.  
  
Hiro sat up, clicking on the light. "What? It went over well? What all did you do?"  
  
Shuichi covered the phone partially with his hand, violet eyes darting to the bathroom and back at the phone. "We watched a movie, and had ice cream, and… oops! I think he's done, I'd better go, I'll call you later and tell you more! Bye, Hiro!"  
  
The guitarist laughed throatily as the phone was hung up, and he rolled over, smiling softly. "Good for you, Shuichi… good for you."  
  
* * *  
  
Shuichi hung up the phone, tossing it up on the couch just as Eiri opened the door, and sauntered back out.  
  
"Now that it's all clean…" he bent down, picking up his lover. A pink tongue darted out of Eiri's mouth, licking the side of Shuichi's cheek,  
  
where ice cream had dripped during the previous escapades. "What shall I do with you?" He pressed a kiss to Shuichi's mouth, and cuddled him close, as he began to walk towards the bedroom.  
  
The ice cream bowls forgotten, Shuichi hugged Eiri tightly as he walked into the bedroom, the kiss still connected, and the door was shut, the small boy laid on the bed. Golden eyes shined softly, and he kissed Shuichi's forehead gently.  
  
"Hmm… Let me think…."  
  
* * *  
  
Yuki Eiri laid comfortably in the bed. He looked over at his pink haired lover, who'd fallen asleep on his chest, and was now breathing softly. His mouth was hung open, a little pool of drool was visible at the parting of his lips. A smile broke over Eiri's face as he reached down, stroking the vocalist's hair softly.  
  
The vocalist snuggled closer to the author, and gently ran his hand over Eiri's chest, grabbing the sheet that wound around him and curling his tiny fingers around it. "Mm, love you, Yuki.." he mumbled.  
  
Eiri glanced over at the small drawing which was now sitting carefully on his dresser top. Eiri only put very special things there, and the picture, which had been wiped clean of ice cream now sat there, tilted so Eiri could gaze at it from his bed. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to his lover's head, closing his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Shuichi. More than words."  
  
  
  
*Owari* 


End file.
